Known in the art is a method of producing furan-epoxy powder-like binder by reacting the product of the polycondensation of epichlorohydrin with bis(hydroxyphenyl)propane (hereinafter polycondensation resin) with difurfurylideneacetone and a nitrogen-containing compound, namely, furfuramide at 140.degree. C. and at the following ratio between the components (weight parts):
polycondensation: 100 PA1 difurfurylidenacetone: 50-150 PA1 furfuramide: 95-100; PA1 Polycondensation: 100 PA1 furfurylidene-containing ketone: 33-200 PA1 nitrogen-containing compound: 8-100.
the obtained product is cooled down to a temperature not exceeding than 30.degree. C. and ground to a powder state.
A binder obtained by the known method has a high tendency to caking (is caked after 30 days) and loses its initial properties, solubility and fusibility, upon short-time storage (not more than 3 months). Heat distortion temperature of the polymer materials based on known furan-epoxy binder does not exceed 208.degree. C. according to the Vicat Method. Besides, polymer materials based on the known binder are combustible.